


【斑柱】回归·1

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱AU鱼鸟 [6]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 人鱼斑·翠鸟柱荒岛2衍生世界线黑化线





	【斑柱】回归·1

⚠️人鱼斑·翠鸟柱

“回归”是“荒岛”的IF线，AA子试写的放飞世界线，风格诡异，剧情与🚗交织上线，不喜勿入。

不明白剧情衔接可以参考完结文“荒岛”，本文为荒岛2世界线分支。

 

 

「一定要去吗…我无法保证时间流速一致，你也应该明白我们和荒岛在两个世界。或许那个世界早就不是你记忆里的样子了，况且…我还有种不祥的预感。」

……

「我明白…是大哥让你担心了，但我已经失约太久，这次一定要回去找他。」

柱间下定决心回归荒岛

——————

羽翼划过阴翳的天空

直到离开时空通道，弟弟的告诫依旧深刻在翠鸟心中，他担心如扉间所说这个世界早已物是人非。「他思恋的挚友还在这片海域吗」「他还记得他吗」「他会怪他失约吗」种种忧虑压在心头让这只小鸟不觉加速飞行

即使新通道到他熟悉的海岸还要飞行好一段距离，这个早已疲倦的翼族依旧满心雀跃。

记忆中， 那座岛就在不远处

……

然而眼前

「这里…」感知力为他明确此处正是与人鱼结缘的旧地，但翠鸟记忆中绵延的海岸线，相约的礁石，以及他喜爱的苍翠森林全都无影无踪

荒岛消失了，最坏的结果是时间改变了一切。

翠鸟却仍心存希望，贴近一望无际的海面滑翔，

至少要找这个世界的生灵确认到底发生了什么。

柱间选择离开结界，他记得人鱼告诉过他这片海域是被守护结界隐藏的，除却意外落到岛上的千手兄弟再无人踏足，要找到其他智慧种族就必须去往这以外的海域。

——————

结界外反倒天气和煦

更幸运的是，翼族很快便发现了他人的踪迹。

不远处漂浮在海面上的奇怪物体里藏着许多弱小又蓬勃的生命力…显然是这个世界的人类，那么这个巨大的怪东西一定就是人类的代步工具。

翼族藏在云间，思索着友好的接触方式

落水求助显然很可疑…就这么飞到人类身边更是不可取，翠鸟跟着船只行进了好一阵也没找到合适的时机…他担心惊吓人类。

正在迟疑间，翼族凝起眉…他听到了歌声

 

 

「全员警戒立刻隔绝歌声，那些东西来了！」

站在指挥甲板的中年男人迅速作出指示，数次探索这片死亡海域让船长对他们遇到的麻烦了然于胸，这次他们撞鬼遇上了最麻烦的鲛。

「是！」船员们听从指示，同时加快航行的速度

他们是这片危险海域的探险者，在前人的牺牲中总结出面对各种危机的对策。这些鲛是这片海域已知最凶残的生物，它们通常用柔弱的外表以及歌声迷惑路人，借机狩猎。

所幸这些傲慢生物早已不成群出没，人们只要利用特殊炼金产物阻隔它们的歌声快速驶离狩猎区就是安全的。

但一切出乎船长的意料

「喂，不要靠近船缘！」

看到年轻船员向甲板边缘走去，船长对他们怒吼

「船长，我们控制不住…身体自己在动！」

越来越多的船员控制不住自己的行动，剩下只能紧紧抱住桅杆，这时轻柔的歌声突然尖锐起来，船长也感觉意识恍惚了一瞬，他意识到这次遇上的鲛不同从前，呼喊着「拿起武器」。

「啊！！！」猎人跃起将一个年轻船员扯入海里，很快血色在海面弥漫开来

尖锐的歌声能穿透防护，引诱越来越多的水手放下抵抗，在恍惚间被带入海里。

「该死！」不该如此，他遇上过鲛但从未见识过如此残忍的狩猎

船长紧握武器向下望，惊骇地发现船周围着上十只鲛，她们有着柔弱的外表，与他对视还露出欣喜的笑容。但这个男人深知这群野兽会用尖锐的利爪撕碎人类，他明白这艘船遇上了群体狩猎，对人类而言若无奇迹几乎没有幸存可能。

当更加凄厉的惨叫传来，船长不忍地闭上眼。

「船…船长，你快看！」

眼前的一切使这个男人相信或许奇迹真的存在，

这个他从未看过的生物明显也非人类，他停留在半空，那双翠色的羽翼扇动间带起强烈的气流。

 

柱间没想到片刻的犹豫就让人类损失惨重，他皱着眉振翅以震慑这些狩猎者。

「停手，这片海有契约存在，你们不该狩猎人类！」人鱼告知过他…而这些被人类称之为鲛的生物竟然肆意捕猎智慧种族

鲛聚集到一起似乎对翼族口中的契约仍有顾虑，它们中的领头轻柔地开口

「大人，请不要打扰我们狩猎…这片海早已没有什么契约了，是这些人类自己送上门来的。」

「没有契约…这片海域属于宇智波斑，契约是他亲口所说在你们嘴里就不存在了…停手，不然我就不客气了。」不管有没有契约他都不能袖手旁观

「宇智波…」听到翼族的话鲛人首领露出嘲讽的目光，眼前这只小鸟是在跟她开玩笑吧，宇智波斑会管他们吃不吃人？

与那条人鱼相比，她们这算什么…

「您可真能开玩笑…」鲛人们围绕到翠鸟周遭，令人恐惧的尖锐歌声再次回荡。她们改变主意了，眼前这个未知的高等种族会是最完美的晚餐。

翠鸟的神色也冷淡下来

黑发千手看到鲛人的架势就明白和平谈判失败了，她们似乎将自己当做了新猎物。

（要是扉间在还能给他做道新菜…）

他在愈加尖锐的声调中飞到更高的位置，对着这群冥顽不化的生物振翅。在一片惊呼中，女首领被无法抵御的狂风掀到高空，数秒后落入海里。

「请饶恕我们…」两只鲛分别抱住身首分离的首领，向眼前的强大生物求饶

对此，柱间只是再次振翅用风刃制造了几具新尸体，不给足教训这群鲛今后还会再犯。

强风困住试图下潜的鲛人，翼族的语调接近冰点

「现在，契约存在了吧…」

 

船长听不清交谈内容，也不在意…只觉得眼前这个替他们赶走的鲛人的强大生物令人着迷。

（他为什么要救我们…他会搭理人类吗？）

所以翠鸟落到甲板上令船长惊喜参半，人类的力量在他面前不值一提，只希望可以与眼前的生灵和平交流。

「您好…请问我能为您做什么吗？」船长努力捡起多年不用的文明用语，他很紧张…所幸眼前这个有着黑长直的美丽生灵闻言露出了温和的笑意

——————

翠鸟撑着桅杆眺望，短暂的接触就让他喜欢上了人类这个种族…弱小却坚毅，这样的品质一定能让他们度过任何难关。

赞叹是使他留在船上的主要原因，另外便是船长的热情挽留，这个人类竟然丝毫不畏惧他。

 

鲛人的反应验证了宇智波人鱼的存在，而不久前与船长的交谈也给予了这个翼族获不少信息。中年男人磊落爽朗，对救命恩人毫无隐瞒，他告诉翠鸟这片被人类世界称为死亡海域的地界，吸引着前赴后继的探险者。

不仅是海域里资源丰富，更多的还是为了未知的海洋宝藏，而这艘船深入至此则另有原因。

黑发翼族询问船长，无法应对这片海域的危险，为什么还要来这里？

人类探险者眼里满是激情…探索未知领域，克服险情与天灾获得的经验是人类的宝贵财富，正是代代相传的冒险才使得航海精神永不熄灭。

说着，一枚雕刻着团扇纹路的金币被放入翠鸟手心，这正是此行的原因。

「团扇…是宇智波人鱼的标志。」金币是属于斑的，为什么会到人类手里。

翠鸟将顾虑藏好，温和询问金币的来历

船长告诉他，这片海域属于传说中的生物——宇智波人鱼，原本这样的存在于人而言太过遥远，即使是他们这样的探险者也不会试图触碰海洋领主的所有物。

然而这些金币并非是人类盗取而是从人鱼亲手流出，宇智波人鱼通过探险者将带着自身印记的财富流入世界的每个角落。

「人鱼似乎在寻找什么…传闻中只要来访者能带来他想要的信息，便能获得难以想象的财富…金钱、秘宝，应有尽有。」

即使人鱼得不到想要的，也会让大部分人类带着人鱼金币全身而退，甚至对他们在海域里寻宝的行为并无在意，这使得人鱼的领域成为了探险者的天堂。

斑在寻找什么呢，翠鸟沉思着…船长的讲述令他安心了许多，既然宇智波人鱼的传闻是从近20年开始的，这么说这个世界的时间的流速应当不会和神树侧相差太远。

船长不在意翼族的沉默，依旧滔滔不绝

他说这艘船还在摸索进入人鱼海域的办法，只要到达人鱼的指定地点他们的航海就成功了。

「柱间先生，你见过人鱼吗？」

柱间对这样的询问露出复杂的微笑，他当然见过人鱼…斑是他最牵挂的挚友，为了能与那条鱼再会他甚至穿越了时空阻隔。

翼族点头，表示自己正是为人鱼而来

「那太巧了！那请留下来吧，等船开往终点，我们会用印记呼唤人鱼，运气好说不定能见到他。」

翠鸟点点头，反正他也等了足够久也不差这会功夫，留下来也能再护人类一路。

 

事实证明船长的挽留给这艘船带来了幸运，有翼族在他们不仅不用再担心海域中的危险，而且还被指引了正确的航向。

「船长！到达航海图上标志的位置了。」这意味着最艰险的航行画上了句号，该到收获的时刻了

翼族坐在桅杆上注视着人类脸上幸福的光辉，他是明白的…为了遥不可及的目标等待和付出。

全船的水手聚集到船缘，等待船长召唤人鱼

人鱼的信物缓缓沉入「月之眼」的遗址

——————

此时深海

海螺微微嗡鸣，惊醒了凝眉深眠的宇智波人鱼。

（又有人类来了…）

人鱼的神色疲倦又平静，人类又来了…他们又带着千奇百怪的故事而来。

但里边不会有他想要的，宇智波人鱼早就明白，但他做不到死心，始终抱着微弱的希望，这样的期待、失望不知不觉就过了二十个年头。

也许该到放弃的时候了…等待根本没有结果

这样思索间人鱼重新闭上眼，起码他还有梦境。

 

「人鱼为什么不出现了…」

这对冒险者的打击是毁灭性的，翠鸟的神色也变得黯淡，只是对着海面轻轻呼唤挚友的名字。

宇智波斑？！

人鱼睁开眼抚住心脏的位置，总觉得听到了记忆中的声音，柱间在呼唤他？

（不可能的…只是错觉…）

但人鱼的心不顾主人的遏止雀跃起来，对柱间的思恋令它无法平静，也让斑无法入眠。

那就最后一次吧…人鱼告诉自己

今日他恰好等待了半个世纪，同时也是他绝望之下寄希望于人类的第二十年，作为收尾也好，让人类将消息带出海域，也避免封闭海域后造成不必要的麻烦。

人鱼摆动鱼尾游向不复存在的荒岛…

 

「船长先生…不要太泄气，也许人鱼正在睡觉？」

善良的翠鸟落到人类身边安慰他，这样满是失意的表情太可怜了…为什么愿望会落空呢

斑不回应呼唤一定有他的理由，自己没有立场去干涉海域主人的决定，他只是怀着微弱的希望，想要再见到那条鱼，这样半个世纪都无法平复的哀痛和遗憾也应该能划下落幕吧。

黑发翼族将掌心绽开的风信子递到船长手中，他相信这些人类不会被击倒。

船长看着手心里洁白的风信子发呆，他明白他的意思，翠鸟（船员的暗中称呼）在鼓励他不要放弃啊…男人哈哈大笑起来，船员们也露出笑意。

没错…他们可是最杰出的冒险船队，不过是一次令人失望的航行，令人享受的也不仅仅是最终的结果，过程同样是伟大的财富，他们可不会就此被打倒！

（这样就好…）

看着整装决定返航的船队，柱间替他们高兴。

「翠…柱间先生你愿意和我们一起走吗，既然人鱼不在你一只鸟待在这片海域也没个落脚处，不如同我们一起返航吧，我们载你到想去的地方！」船长感激这只翠鸟，不会过河拆桥

翠鸟的杏眼闪闪发光，如果可以他当然想要仔细看看斑的世界，曾在荒岛的时光他和扉间甚至没有离开过这片海域。

可惜…他还是要辜负人类的好意了，见不到宇智波斑他的回归就失去了意义。翠鸟早已习惯等待和失望，现在他距离斑终于只剩一点点距离了，他不会放弃的，他要接着寻找人鱼。

船长看到翠鸟笑着摇头有些失望，但这个热情的男人立刻想到了什么，从口袋里拿出信物，只要翠鸟愿意这艘船永远欢迎他。

「谢谢你…」

最终翼族和人类达成共识，时空通道消耗了他大部分力量，如今小鸟已经很疲惫了，他决定先跟船队到最近的岛屿整修。

……

坐上最高的桅杆等待船帆扬起，人类将重新起航

 

千手柱间？！

是出水声…翠鸟立刻回过头

船长觉得这就是峰回路转…也许人鱼刚刚真的在睡觉？！

宇智波人鱼探出完美的上半身，黑曜石般的鱼尾时隐时现，这种生物拥有人类难以想象的完美。

人鱼神色冷淡，幽深的眼睛望向这艘船的首领。

「人类…你们为我带来了什么。」冰冷的声线响起

而然还没等船长回答，出人意料的事情又发生了

他只感觉到一道身影从身边飞过。

宇智波人鱼直到被紧紧抱住都回不过神，只觉得自己依旧身在梦境。

但是…这熟悉的气息、熟悉的面容…还有记忆中的呼唤，抱住他的身影叫他“斑”。

人鱼死死锢紧翠鸟，无法言喻此刻的感受，也说不出一句话…海天之间他的眼里只有他。

「柱间…你回来了。」

……

翠鸟在人鱼的侧颈蹭干眼泪，此时才觉得害羞，他竟然像只树懒似的挂在久别重逢的挚友身上！

船长先生他们还在看着，柱间急忙从人鱼身上下来，转过身应对震惊脸的新朋友。

「船长先生，这就是我要找的人鱼！」

船长当然知道这个是人鱼…这是他召唤出来吧，虽然这条传说中的人鱼连一个眼神都没给他。

船长寻思着自己是见证了什么惊人的爱情故事，看来这条鱼就是翠鸟的爱人了。

「恭喜你和爱人重逢！」他替翠鸟感到高兴

柱间正打算开口纠正这种说法就被凑到耳羽边的鱼打断，斑的气息变得好冰冷。

「谢谢你的祝福…人类，你们想要什么都可以。」

（果然是个感人的爱情故事！）

船长立刻就懂了…这么说翠鸟先生就是宇智波人鱼一直寻找的宝藏了，找了二十年啊…非人生物的世界真是难以想象。

翠鸟也睁大眼睛，没想到斑一直在寻找的就是自己，那么过去的日子人鱼一定很失望，他与他甚至不在一个世界，那是比海天更遥远的距离。

人鱼避开柔软的眼神，他吩咐海底的隽族带人类去打捞宝藏，在翠鸟背向他后才重新注视他。

……

「柱间先生，我说过的话永远有效！如果…就来找我们吧！」船长不知为何又重复了诺言，也许是那条人鱼给他感觉不太好

这条鱼慷慨守诺…但是，但那双看向翠鸟的眼睛令他胆战心惊，这可不是什么通往幸福的眼神。

柱间笑起来，只觉得船长先生实在太友好了，他点点头表示自己记在心上了。

「后会有期！」

——————

「嗯…为什么不说话？」

人类船队离开后这片海域变得无比安静，眼前的挚友抚摸着翠色的羽翼神色莫名。

想不明白就不要多想，柱间有很多事想问斑但这可不是合适的地点。翠鸟刚刚扬翼就被死死揽住了腰，人鱼的神色变得更加晦涩。

「怎么啦？」柱间疑惑道

「你又要去哪…」人鱼的噪音嘶哑，鱼尾躁动地摇摆，他绝不允许

结果翠鸟笑起来一如昔日，还撇嘴嘲笑人鱼的疑神疑鬼，他说他只是想飞起来让鱼带路，长时间的飞行让他很不舒服。

人鱼这才意识到翠鸟的脸色很差，这是他未曾见过的虚弱…他不知道小鸟来自何处，但既然强如柱间都这般疲惫那么一定是很遥远的地界，这样思索着酸涩伴随着心痛柔软了人鱼的心。

「很累吗…」

看到翠鸟眨巴眼撒娇，鱼的表情更柔软了

但他依旧不希望小鸟飞离海面，无形的结界驱散翼族身周的海水，将他牢牢包裹起来。

带着结界，人鱼游离“月之眼”

「我们去哪，这附近还有其他岛屿吗？」柱间也乐于偷懒，他相信人鱼

「有…但有些远，你可以睡一会儿。」人鱼回答

……

「柱间…为什么失约，又为什么还要回来？」

在路上人鱼忍不住打破沉默，这样的沉默仿佛他爱的人依旧不在身边。

呼噜…呼噜…

人鱼回过头才发现翠鸟早就靠在结界上呼呼大睡了，嘴角还挂着晶莹的口水。

（笨蛋吧…还是这么毫无防备…）

他根本不明白他的痛苦和纠结

 

「为什么…」为什么时空通道会失效，扉间为什么要瞒着他，如果再也无法回到那个世界，他就永远见不到斑了，那条傻鱼说过会一直等他

违背诺言的歉疚与莫名的感情交织，让翠鸟失去了笑容…他恳请弟弟研究新的通道，日夜期盼着奇迹依旧苦等了半个世纪。

 

「想见你…」人鱼将翠鸟抱上新岛，看着他用羽翼紧紧团起身体，听着翼族深陷梦魇的喃喃自语，死死捂住双眼。

（我该怎么做…）

再见时产生的恶念此刻深深的动摇，他总是轻易被千手柱间动摇，被他操纵着爱憎。发现翼族紧皱着眉做噩梦，人鱼无法控制自己，他轻柔抚摸翠色的羽翼，希望他能好受些。

「别怕…我在」也许没有谁比他爱得更可悲

「嗯…不怕了，因为斑在我身边。」翠鸟不知何时醒来，眼里带着他最爱的星星

……

翠鸟和人鱼又陷入了沉默，这种气氛让柱间很难受，他以为会和人鱼有说不完的话…结果真的和鱼面对面了又什么都说不出口。

他只能扯些有的没的

「竟然真的还有我没发现的新岛！」赞叹是真心的，竟然有岛屿逃脱了他与扉间的共同探查，感知力告诉翠鸟这座岛被宇智波斑单独设立了结界，几乎无法被外界感知。

「这座岛原本是打算废弃的…」斑回答

「这座岛上似乎有很多淡水湖，扉间…我弟弟应该会更喜爱这里，可惜他没能来看看。还有…月之眼发生什么事了吗，为什么它消失了。」

这是柱间一直想问的，那座岛保留着他与斑最美的回忆…为什么会消失呢

对面垂着头的人鱼一颤，沉默半响才回答，告诉翠鸟那座岛因为某些原因沉没了。

柱间有些难过，他握住挚友的手安慰鱼

「没关系，我们还可以创造新的回忆！」

宇智波斑看着他露出重逢以来第一个微笑

「柱间，你…这些年还好吗？」面对翠鸟这条鱼真正在意的问题同样问不出口

黑发翼族点点头，也询问人鱼这些年是怎么过的

人鱼望着他发呆，什么也没说。

（斑怎么怪怪的…）

「我很想你…这些年一直在想你。」柱间最终还是说出了自己最想说的，他不喜欢人鱼现在的神情…记忆中的宇智波斑明明是神采飞扬的。

人鱼听后怀着微弱的期待看着他，这样的眼神让翼族隐隐熟悉…迟疑再三这条鱼开口询问

「柱间…如今的我对你而言是什么？」

（求你不要再让我失望了…）

可惜他得到的依旧是记忆中的结果…千手柱间依旧称他为挚友，他说想念他，他说一直都想回来看望他，他依旧不爱他。

人鱼深吸一口气站起身背对着他的“挚友”

「斑？」他到底怎么了

宇智波人鱼低沉的笑声让翼族很不安

关心他又说没事，人鱼片刻后面色如常，只是询问翠鸟肚子饿不饿。

柱间的确又累又饿，却不愿麻烦斑，他们之间古怪的气氛令他在意，但宇智波人鱼什么都不愿多说，似乎接受了翠鸟的答案。

「什么都别说了…我给你找食物，你就待在这。」即便嘱托人鱼仍然设下了新的结界

「好…」一切都等吃饱了再说吧

 

接过人鱼递来的赤果这只翠鸟感动极了…斑还记得他喜欢什么，柱间在鱼的微笑下塞了好几颗果实到嘴里，含糊间还问鱼吃不吃。

人鱼笑着摇头只说这些都是特地为他准备的，让他安心地吃就好。

「斑…对不起，真的对不起我这么久才来找你。今后不会了…我一定常来看望你！」

人鱼笑而不语

……

翠鸟觉得时空通道实在太耗费精力了，他明明才睡了一路现在眼皮又在打颤。

（好困…）

但是他还有很多话想和斑说，他还想告诉人鱼他失约的原因，他不想这么睡过去

翠鸟起身到一半就软倒在地，四肢都没力气。

（不对…这不是普通的困倦。）

「斑…」翠鸟努力睁大眼睛向挚友求助

他的挚友却愉快地笑起来，似乎对他的境遇毫不意外，翠鸟感觉人鱼将他轻轻揽入怀中，抚摸着他的长发，人鱼的语气冷酷又危险。

「不必道歉…今后都不必了，因为你会永远留在我身边。」

翠鸟伴着人鱼不明的语意沉沉睡去…

 

TBC

——————

结果荒岛的IF线还是先番外一步出来了😂，写完声写不出砂糖了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

IF线的分支来自于荒岛2，IF扉间未曾劝解大哥，带着柱间离开了荒岛，结果与斑未能心意相通满含遗憾和悲伤，半世纪后返回了这里。可以视为新章来看…风格应该和荒岛很不同😂

另一个不同…回归不会剧情和🚗平行了，到该有的时间自然会有。

如果喜欢这个更具曲折的爱情故事请支持AA哟❤️


End file.
